


End Game

by oikawaii013



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaii013/pseuds/oikawaii013
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi have known each other forever.Akaashi did something monumental to their friendship.What will happen to their friendship after such an occurrence?Read this short to find out :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever au written. please be gentle with my work i made everything with extra care and attention.

_Character Aesthetics_

[Bokuto Aesthetics](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/21/items/img-20200901-014648/IMG_20200901_000640.jpg)

[Akaashi Aesthetics](https://ia801505.us.archive.org/21/items/img-20200901-014648/IMG_20200901_013952.jpg)

*beep beep beep beep*

I pressed my alarm clock to make the beeping stop. I wake up and start my day by stretching my body. I, then, head to the bathroom to shower. The coldness of the shower hits me as does the coldness of the reality of losing my best friend—Kotaro Bokuto.

_“Choose me, love me… I’m always here for you Kotaro. I.. I.. love you. Can’t you see it?”_

_“Akaashi, you’re my best friend… I—”_

_“But I don’t want to be JUST your best friend. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be your friend, when you already know what I feel. This is what I TRULY feel, Bokuto. Ball’s in your court now.”_

_I ran away from Bokuto. I refuse to hear what he has to say. I know what his reply would be. He’d say, ‘I’m sorry, believe me I love you, but not in this way.’_

I cringed at the memory that just ran into my mind. _Damn it, damn it all!_ I know it is very presumptuous of me thinking that _that_ would be Bokuto’s response. 

I finished showering and got dressed for school. I left my blazer for me to wear when I am out of the house. I greeted my parents, when I came down and ate breakfast with them. We had a small talk about what’s happening in school. I used to not tell my parents what was happening in my life. I was a closeted gay back then. Kotaro was my extra push to come out to my parents. Him telling me how freeing it was to come out to his parents as bisexual, gave me all the more reason to come out to my parents as gay. They accepted me with their whole hearts. I am so lucky to have them as my parents. I am also lucky to have Kotaro as my best friend, or _was lucky._

I bid my goodbyes and started walking to the bus stop. I looked at the house across us and caught a glimpse of _him_ . My heart is raising. He is carpooling with his volleyball friends. I let out a sigh of relief, or rather in disappointment. We used to take the bus together. He would jump over poles or twirl even. He is a ball of sunshine like that. We also used to skateboard here, in this very street. I remembered running around here during halloween trick-or-treating with Bokuto in matching costumes; one time, we were peanut butter and jelly. Those were the good times. _Good times._

I arrived at school and sat on my designated seat. I looked at Bokuto from my seat. I think of how many steps it would take to go to his seat. It was eight, I guess. Eight steps to talk to him. Eight steps to take back what I have said. Eight steps to mend our friendship.

My thoughts have vanished, when I see Bokuto staring at me, as if he could look into my mind, as if he understood what I am feeling. He, then, came walking towards me. I become anxious and worried. _Shit, what to do, what to do, what to do._

“Akaashi, do you have a minute? Let’s talk. Rooftop. Now.”

He walked out of the classroom. I followed him to the rooftop. When he stopped, I looked down. _Ashamed_ of what I have done to our friendship. _Hurt_ of not being able to talk to him in a week.

“Akaashi—”

“Spare me the heartbreak, Kotaro. I do not want to talk to you anymore.” _Please love me back._

“Here you go cutting off what I am going to say again.”

I sniffled, tearing up.

“Can you spare me a minute of your time and listen to what I am going to say?” I am very aware of my flaw, and that is making conclusions that might not be true. I know that this is going to be a lot of work to improve this but I will try to be better. _I will be better._

I nodded, sniffling again.

He touched my cheek and dried the teardrop on my face.

“You do not get to quit on us. You do not get to quit on me. Don’t you have faith in me, feeling the same way as you, Keiji?” _What?_

He chuckled and said, “Do you remember when we were kids playing by the lake, trying to skip rocks? You always win at that game. I thought you were clever, when you told me that the trick was to choose a flat rock. Do you remember when we got high at one house party from eating those happy brownies? I _was not_ that high at that time. I thought you weren’t too. I even confessed to you that night, after running in the streets, trying to go home. I guess you forgot about it. Who would accept a fucker’s confession when they are high?”

“I would.” I answered. It was true that I forgot about it, I only remembered laughing so hard at his pranks on the volleyball team.

“I fucked up our game last Saturday. All because of what you said, and you were not there to cheer for me. I was planning to woo you the next Saturday, _this Saturday_. But I can feel you desperately wanting to talk to me. Call it sixth sense or whatever. I did feel it.”

I was going to protest on what he just said, but he shut me up by kissing me on the lips. I can feel the hotness on my cheek and my eyes widened.

“I love you, A. I want to be with you, to protect, to cheer you on your passion, to validate my hurt feelings no matter how petty they are. And yes I admit that they can be petty at times.”

“I love you too, B.” I smiled while hugging him. Making sure that I sink into his embrace.

“I always find peace in you, A. I know this is overconfident of me to say but I know that you’re _it_ for me. You are my endgame, A.”

I cried harder at what he had said. He helped me dry my tears.

The school bell rang causing us to walk back to our classroom.

“I am not averse to the idea of you wooing me this Saturday.” I said while holding his hand. _You are my endgame too, B._

  
  


[that saturday](https://ia801505.us.archive.org/21/items/img-20200901-014648/IMG_20200901_014648.jpg)

[end game playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xUjFqoYDgUBSq4pCfHAuh?si=LlzanEs0TwuvNnfAT-GyDQ)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work. let me know what you think :)
> 
> twitter: yelloveshq  
> curiouscat: yelloveshq


End file.
